


Blåtur

by Deg_og_meg_mot_verden



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deg_og_meg_mot_verden/pseuds/Deg_og_meg_mot_verden
Summary: Eskild blir invitert på tur med kjæresten Tormod.





	1. Hvor skal vi dra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/deg_og_meg_mot_verden/

Fredag 13 april 2018

Got to say a few things that have been on my mind,  
and you know where my mind has been  
I guess I learned my lessons, and now's the time to begin,  
so if you're feelin allright and you're ready for me,  
I know that I'm ready for you, we better get it on now  
Cause we got a whole life to live through

Endelig hadde dagen kommet, Eskild og Tormod skulle på tur. Eskild hadde avsluttet skoledagen litt tidligere, og var hjemme rundt 15:00. Flyet skulle ikke gå før rundt 19:00. men de hadde planlagt å dra tidlig ut til flyplassen. Derfor var Eskild bare så vidt innom kollektivet for å hente bagasjen sin, før han dro mot sentrum der han skulle møte Tormod. Han tok bussen ned til Østbanen, der de skulle møtes og ta flytoget. Eskild hadde virkelig grublet over hvor de skulle reise, men Tormod hadde nektet å avsløre noe. 

Tormod stod og ventet ved flytoget. Han så veldig fornøyd ut som hadde klart å holde alt hemmelig. Eskild hadde jo etterhvert gitt opp, og innsett at det var litt spennende at han ikke visste hvor de skulle. Han var jo både kjempeglad og ikke så rent lite rørt av at Tormod hadde ønsket å overraske ham på denne måten. 

Tormod: “Hei, der var du ja. Er du spent nå?”  
Eskild smilte: “Eh, ja. Men jeg har bestemt meg for at jeg bare skal følge deg og nyte helgen på alle måter.”  
Tormod: “Jeg lover deg, denne helgen kommer til å bli magisk.”

Eskild kjente at det kriblet i hele kroppen, både på grunn av spenningen mellom dem, og det at han ikke ante hvor de skulle. Hele turen ut til flyplassen satt de hånd i hånd. Eskild kjente godt det kriblet ekstra i magen nå som de nærmet seg flyplassen, og han var glad for at han ikke visste hvor de skulle. 

Etter at de hadde kommet seg igjennom sikkerhetskontrollen, bad Tormod Eskild vente utenfor bokhandelen. Han ville gå inn for å kjøpe en reisebok som de kunne ha på flyet. Han passet seg vel for at Eskild ikke skulle se boken før de kom ombord. De hadde planlagt å spise på Gardermoen før flyet gikk, så de etter at gått gjennom tax free og fått handlet det de skulle ha, foreslo Tormod at de skulle finne seg et bord på O`Learys. Selv om Eskild egentlig hadde bestemt seg for ikke å gjette på hvor de skulle, klarte han ikke holde seg helt unna. 

Eskild: “Hm, amerikansk spisested. Skal vi til New York? Litt langt for en helg kanskje?”  
Tormod gliste: “Godt forsøk. Men du må vente og se.”

Han prøvde å studere Tormod for å se om han avslørte noe, men han hadde et irriterende bra pokerfjes. Eskild tok opp telefonen sin for å sjekke været for helgen i New York, og det kunne stemme det. Der skulle det også være rundt 20 grader i helgen. Men det var vel litt langt, Eskild fikk det ikke til å stemme med at de bare skulle være borte noen dager. Men det hadde blitt sådd en liten mistanke. 

Da klokken var 18:15 var det på tide å begynne å nærme seg gaten. De ville for all del ikke komme for sent. Tormod visste allerede hvilken gate de skulle til, så det var bare å begynne å gå. Spenningen steg hos Eskild ettersom de gikk bortover mot gaten. Plutselig stoppet Tormod. Eskild stoppet og så mot skjermen som viste destinasjonssted. Paris, kjærlighetens by, tenk at de skulle dit. Eskild snudde seg og så på Tormod.

Eskild: «Wow, nå imponerer du stort. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor, men tanken på Paris hadde liksom ikke slått meg.»  
Tormod: «Jeg trodde du hadde gjettet det med en gang.»  
Eskild: «Nei, det tenkte jeg som sagt ikke på. Men nå gleder jeg meg bare enda mer.»

Eskild smilte bredt mot Tormod, flettet fingrene sine i hans og gav ham et kyss. Nå begynte han for alvor å glede seg, han hadde jo alltid hatt lyst til å dra til Paris. Og han kunne jo ikke få noe bedre reisefølge enn Tormod. Nå gledet han seg til å sette seg på flyet og begynne å drømme om Paris sammen med Tormod. Verdens fineste kjæreste, som han nå skulle nyte fine vårdager sammen med i kjærlighetens by.

Flyturen til Paris tok et par timer. Og mesteparten av tiden satt de og bladde i reiseboken Tormod hadde kjøpt på flyplassen. Det var egentlig veldig mye de hadde lyst til å se. Om de kom til å rekke alt var et helt annet spørsmål. De skulle tross alt bare være der i helgen. Tormod hadde bestilt rom på Hôtel du Petit Moulin, i det historiske distriktet Le Marais. Det lå ganske sentralt, så de burde ha gode muligheter til å få med seg en del. De var ganske samstemte på at de skulle ikke stresse. Denne helgen skulle de kun nyte Paris og hverandre.

Etter at de hadde tatt toget inn til Paris og tatt Metroen frem til hotellet, bestemte de seg for å gå ut og spise etter at de hadde fått pakket ut. Men først la de seg på sengen for å slappe av litt etter reisen. De ble liggende tett sammen og nyte det å være alene på tur, bare de to.

Eskild: « Takk for å ha tatt meg med til Paris. Du er seriøst den fineste jeg vet om. Jeg vet ikke om jeg har nevnt det før?»  
Tormod smilte til Eskild og gav ham et langt kyss: « Jeg tror kanskje du har nevnt det et par ganger. Jeg er seriøst heldig som har deg også, selv om du kan være litt grinete innimellom.»  
Eskild: « Jeg vet, og jeg prøver å jobbe med det. Jeg er jo redd for at du kan bli lei av det.»  
Tormod: «Ikke være så bekymret for det, det skal litt til. Dessuten så sier jeg bare ifra.»

Tormod dro Eskild nærmere, og så ble de liggende slik en liten stund før de bestemte seg for å gå ut for å spise middag. Kosen ville de ta igjen senere, og så gikk de hånd i hånd ut i Paris natten.


	2. En fin dag i Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild og Tormod nyter lørdagen i Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/deg_og_meg_mot_verden/
> 
> Sitatene er hentet fra denne: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9g03voGnJI

Lørdag 14.04.2018

And when your body's had enough of me, and I'm layin flat out on the floor  
When you think I've loved you all I can, I'm gonna love you a little bit more

Eskild og Tormod hadde hatt en fin kveld ute i går. De hadde virkelig nytt både Paris og hverandre. De hadde funnet seg en fin restaurant, og blitt sittende der i mange timer og prate.   
De snakket om forrige gang de var sammen, og løste opp i noen misforståelser fra den gang. De hadde nok vært like glade i hverandre den gang, men kanskje mer usikre på hverandre? Og kanskje også litt på seg selv? På vei hjem hadde de gått innom en bar. Ettersom mer alkohol kom inn, ble de mer og mer amorøse, og de fant det snart best å komme seg hjem. De lengtet etter hverandre, og kunne ikke komme nær nok.

Det hadde ikke vært mye søvn i løpet av natten, men de falt til ro etterhvert. Eskild våknet først, som han ofte gjorde. Denne gangen hadde han ikke tålmodighet til å la Tormod sove, og kysset rett og slett Tormod våken. 

Eskild: «Du er faen meg deilig.»  
Tormod smilte: «Du er ikke så verst du heller. Håper du har sovet godt?»  
Eskild: «Det har jeg. Selv om jeg lå våken litt lenger enn deg. Jeg ble liggende og tenke på hvor forferdelig det hadde blitt om jeg hadde mistet deg nå. Det orker jeg ikke tanken på. Tenk hvis du plutselig kom hjem en dag og fortalte at du hadde fått et jobbtilbud i Katmundu? Eventuelt Kuala Lumpur eller et annet sted langt borte. Det blir bare ikke aktuelt.»   
Tormod lo: «Hvorfor i all verden skulle jeg gjøre det. Det er jo ikke sånn at «Hevn» har en filial der.»   
Eskild: «Nei kanskje ikke, jeg ville bare forsikre meg om at om dette tilbudet kommer, så sier du nei.»

Tormod dro Eskild inntil seg og gav ham et kyss.

Tormod: «Jeg har ikke lyst til å dra til Katmundu. Jeg har tenkt å være i Oslo. Jeg lover at om jeg får et jobbtilbud i Katmandu, så takker jeg nei. Helt sikkert.»  
Eskild smilte fornøyd: «Fint, det var bare det jeg ville høre.»

De måtte komme seg opp så de rakk frokosten. Det ble bare en rask dusj før de måtte gå ned i frokostsalen. Eskild som aldri hadde vært i Frankrike før, ble stående og glane på utvalget. Loff med syltetøy liksom, og noe kakelignende bakst? Hva i all verden var dette?

Eskild: «Hva er dette for noe. Har de ikke skikkelig mat i Frankrike? Dette er jo ikke noe å bli mett av for en mann i sin beste alder.»  
Tormod smilte: «Jeg glemte at du ikke har vært i Frankrike før. Det er faktisk det de spiser til frokost her.»  
Eskild: «Det er helt utrolig. Da blir det ikke lenge før vi må spise noe skikkelig.»

Det ble muntert under frokosten, Eskild klarte liksom ikke å komme over at de spiste loff til frokost. Etter frokosten gikk de ut i Paris gater for å oppleve noen severdigheter. De ønsket å gå rundt på de vanlige stedene, som alle må innom. De dro til Eiffeltårnet først i tilfelle kø, men siden det var utenom den verste turistsesongen, var det ikke så lenge å vente. Tormod kunne fortelle Eskild om den gangen han hadde stått 4 timer i kø. Noe Eskild aldri hadde kommet til å gjøre, så det var bra de slapp det. De gikk derfra over til Champs Elysees. De ville gå på shopping, og Tormod hadde noen favorittbutikker i sidegatene der, som han ville vise til Eskild. Planen var også å finne seg en koselig cafe og sitte der og nyte våren i Paris. Etter å ha shoppet fra seg, behøvde de en pause og fant seg en plass å sette seg ned. 

Tormod: «Nå skal du få prøve en av spesialitetene her. Crêpes med nutella.»  
Eskild: «Hæ, hva er det? Pannekaker med sjokoladepålegg? Hva er det med disse franskmennene? Spiser de bare søtt? Eller jeg vet jo at de ikke gjør det da, middagen vi spiste i går var faktisk veldig god.»  
Tormod: «De spiser ikke bare søtt, men de er nok glade i det. De har noen spesielle favoritter, som snegler for eksempel. Kanskje du vil prøve det i kveld?»  
Eskild: «Eh, nei, det overlater jeg til noen andre»

Eskild likte godt pannekakene, og de ble sittende en god stund på Cafeen å se på folkelivet i de franske gater. En ting Eskild la merke til var at nesten alle hadde hunder. Og veldig mange hadde små hunder. Kanskje han hadde noe til felles med franskmennene allikevel?

Eskild: «Har du lagt merke til hvor mange som har hunder her? Kanskje jeg har vært fransk i et tidligere liv»  
Tormod måtte le: «Ja, det har du sikkert, det skulle absolutt ikke forundret meg.»  
Eskild: «Jeg tror det, jeg har sikkert vært en fransk aristokrat eller noe. Kanskje jeg var Ludvig den 14, selveste Solkongen?»  
Tormod lo: «Det kan jeg faktisk tro på. Det hadde du kledd.»

Etter å ha sittet der en stund gikk de hjem til hotellet for å slappe av litt før de skulle ut å spise på kvelden. De hadde bestilt bord på «Chez Nenesse», som ikke lå så langt fra hotellet. De koste seg med god mat og vin, og hadde bestemt seg for å nyte denne siste kvelden i Paris.   
Etter middagen gikk de videre til et utested i nærheten. Her ble de værende resten av kvelden. Eskild klarte å lure Tormod med ut på dansegulvet, og etter å ha danset seg gjennom natten avsluttet de med å danse svært tett. Når utestedet stengte gikk de hånd i hånd tilbake til hotellet.

 

Come on over her and lay by my side, I've got to be touchin you, let me rub your tired shoulders, the way I used to do, look into my eyes and give me that smile, the one that always turns me on  
And let me take your hair down, cause we're stayin up to greet the sun...


	3. Siste dag i Paris - for denne gang ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild og Tormod nyter de siste timene i Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/deg_og_meg_mot_verden/
> 
>  
> 
> Vi setter pris på kommentarer. Ønsker dere flere historier fra kollektivet?

Søndag 15.04.2018

Eskild våknet tidlig denne morgen, det var som om han kjente på seg at det var siste dagen og at den måtte nytes til det fulle. De hadde planlagt å gå ut forholdsvis tidlig for å gå en tur langs Seinen. Tormod hadde sagt at det var så fint å oppleve Paris nesten folketomt, og på søndag morgen var det ofte rolig. Eskild ble liggende en times tid før Tormod våknet. De bestemte seg for å droppe frokosten på hotellet, og heller kjøpe med seg noe fra en cafe og sette seg langs Seinen et sted. 

De tok metroen ned til sentrum, og begynte å rusle nedover langs Seinen hånd i hånd. Eskild kjente virkelig at han levde, det ga en god følelse å gå slik sammen med Tormod. Det kriblet i magen og han kjente på den gode forelskelsen. Det var ingen tvil om at de hadde blitt enda mer forelsket begge to denne helgen, de hadde blitt tettere knyttet til hverandre. Og det var godt for begge. De hadde gått innom en cafe på veien for kjøpe med seg noe å spise, og lette nå etter et sted å sette seg ned. De fant seg en benk i solen, og bestemte seg for å sette seg ned. Eskild flettet fingrene sine i Tormods og ga ham et kyss.

Eskild: «Tusen takk for at du inviterte meg med på tur. Det har vært en helt fantastisk helg. Jeg kunne ikke drømt om noe mer. Det eneste måtte være at turen varte lenger, men vi kan reise på flere turer.»  
Tormod smilte: «Det var det jeg ønsket. Jeg ville at vi skulle skape våre egne reiseminner, vi snakket jo så mye om det sist vi var sammen. Men da var det bare drømmer, som vi ikke hadde råd til da.»  
Eskild lo: «Nei det er iallefall helt sikkert. Det var langt frem da. Men jeg tror nok at vi trodde på det da også, at det ville skje en dag. Tror du ikke?»  
Tormod: «Jo, vi gjorde nok det. Selv om vi hadde noen ville drømmer også. Reise jorden rundt på et år liksom.»  
Eskild lo av minnet: «Ja, vet du det hadde jeg faktisk nesten glemt. Men det kan fortsatt skje da, selv om det ikke er så sannsynlig med det aller første.»  
Tormod: «Men vi skal reise igjen. Denne turen har gitt mersmak. Tenk at det skulle bli oss igjen, jammen flaks at vi stilte ut den pelsen.»

Eskild smilte lykkelig over minnet, da han skulle tøffe seg for Linn og endte opp med å være alt annet enn tøff. At han skulle møte igjen Tormod i den butikken, det hadde han ikke sett for seg. Han hadde blitt skikkelig satt ut. Så mye energi som han hadde brukt på å glemme Tormod, og så sto han plutselig foran ham igjen. Og alt kom tilbake med en gang. Kriblingen i magen, tankene som svirret rundt Tormod og faktisk bare det at han ikke klarte å tenkte så mye annet den helgen. Han hadde begynt å tro på skjebnen etter det. Og nå satt de her i Paris, bare de to og nøt våren og hverandre. 

Tormod hadde bestemt seg for at Eskild måtte få oppleve noe i Paris som han kanskje ikke hadde hørt om før, han ville ta Eskild med til Katakombene i Paris. Katakombene består av 300 kilometer med underjordiske ganger, sjakter og rom i nedlagte kalkstensbrudd, hvor en del nå benyttes som gravplass. Akkurat den delen som brukes til gravplass, er åpen for publikum. De skulle å gå flere kilometer, under jorden, og Tormod gledet seg til å vise Eskild dette. 

Tormod: «Skulle vi tenke på å gå, om vi skal rekke innom Katakombene. Vi må jo innom hotellet også etterpå før vi drar mot flyplassen.»  
Eskild: «Huff, jeg orker ikke å tenke på at vi skal dra hjem i dag. Denne ferien har vært alt for kort. Neste gang må vi være lenger borte.»  
Tormod: «Nå drar vi hjem og begynner å spare til en drømmeferie til sommeren.»  
Eskild: «God plan. Hvor skal vi dra?»  
Tormod smilte: «Aner ikke, men det finner vi ut når vi kommer hjem. Vi kan kan finne oss en felles drøm som vi skal gjennomføre. Så har vi et mål. Men akkurat nå må vi gå.»

De reiste seg for å gå mot metroen. Nedgangen til Katakombene lå på Montparnasse, og de kunne ta linje 4 eller 6 til Denfert-Rochereau. Det var en ganske enkel inngang til Katakombene, så det var nesten så de ikke oppdaget inngangen. Men de fikk betalt de 13 euroene det kostet, og begynte å gå innover. Først var det noen historiske bilder av franskmenn som gjemte seg i Katakombene under 2. verdenskrig, siden tyskerne ikke turde å gå ned dit på grunn av alle kraniene som var oppbevart der. Litt lenger inn var det en trapp ned. Det var en vindeltrapp ned, og det tok ikke langt tid før Eskild ble litt svimmel.

Eskild: «Hvor langt ned er det egentlig?»  
Tormod: « Gangene ligger 20 meter under bakken. Så det er ikke så langt.»  
Eskild: « Men jeg blir helt svimmel av å gå rundt og rundt. »  
Tormod: «Men nå er vi snart nede.»

Vel nede gikk de først langt gjennom ganske dårlig opplyste ganger, som luktet råkjeller. Det luktet våt mur. Hvordan Tormod kunne komme på å dra ham ned hit, var mer enn Eskild kunne fatte. Så veldig romantisk var det vel ikke. Men han måtte innrømme at det var litt kulere å fortelle om dette når han hjem, enn at de hadde vært i Eiffeltårnet. Og så kunne han legge litt på når han fortalte det videre. Det var nok minst 40 meter under bakken, og gangene var nok enda trangere. 

De kom etterhvert til den såkalte gravplassen under jorden. Så mange hodeskaller hadde Eskild aldri sett før, han skjønte godt at tyskerne ikke hadde lyst til å gå ned hit. Det var litt makabert, spesielt hvordan de hadde lagt dem opp i et slags mønster. Eskild ble stående og tenke på at alle disse kom fra mennesker som hadde levd på en helt annen tid. En tid da verden så helt annerledes ut. Eskild syntes det var trist å tenke på at på den tiden de levde, var det dødsstraff for å være homofil, så de som var homofile på den tiden fikk ikke oppleve det samme fine som han og Tormod hadde. Og hvis de gjorde det, kunne de risikere å bøte med livet. Eskild kjente veldig på at han var heldig som var født når han var, og bodde der han bodde. Det kjentes godt å kunne ta Tormods hånd da de gikk videre. Etter en stund kom de til enden av gangene, og de skulle opp på bakkeplan igjen. 

Eskild: «Seriøst? Er det ikke heis opp igjen? »  
Tormod lo: «Du fikk med deg at disse gangene ble bygget på 1700 tallet?»  
Eskild: «Ja, men allikevel.. Det er langt opp.»  
Tormod: «Tenk på hva som venter oppe. Vi har fortsatt litt tid før vi må tilbake til hotellet. Vi setter oss på en cafe, spiser en is og bare koser oss sammen disse siste timene i Paris.»  
Eskild: «Når du sier det på den måten, så kjente jeg at jeg fikk litt motivasjon.»

Eskild ga Tormod et langt kyss og begynte å gå. Til tross for den ekstra motivasjonen, så var det langt opp. Og Eskild ble litt svimmel av å gå rundt og rundt og rundt nesten i en hel evighet.  
Men han kom seg opp, og kunne begynne å glede seg til å sette seg på en cafe og spise is sammen med den kjæreste han hadde. En som nesten hadde blitt enda kjærere i løpet av helgen. Dette var en tur de skulle leve på lenge, en som hadde vært god for Eskild. Og akkurat der og da, på en gatecafe i Paris, følte Eskild at dette måtte være det nærmeste man kom komplett lykke. Og nå ville han bare sitte å nyte denne lykkefølelsen en stund og så fikk hjemreisen komme når den kom. Men de skulle nok ta med seg lykken hjem igjen også. ❤️


End file.
